Halloween Treats
by foreverbm
Summary: Ben and Michael celebrate Halloween with a very excited three year old Jenny-Rebecca and a rebellious Hunter


Title: Halloween Treats

"What's that?" Hunter asked from the sofa as Michael walked in the door with a large package under his arm.

"My Halloween costume" Michael replied, placing it carefully on the table.

"Don't you think you're a bit old for dressing up?" Hunter asked, standing and walking over to his father.

"You're never too old for Halloween." Michael replied indignantly "Haven't you got yours yet?"

"Fuck no!" Hunter glared at Michael "You really think I'm going to wear some stupid costume."

"Of course you are!" Michael replied "We're taking JR trick or treating and expect you to come with us."

"The fuck I will." Hunter snapped.

"Listen, young man." Michael looked at Hunter, ignoring the look of disgust on his son's face.

"You will get a costume, you will come trick or treating with us, you will enjoy yourself. Do I make myself clear."

"You can't make me!" Hunter stated.

"You're right; I can't." Michael answered "But this is JR's first Halloween with us, she's been talking about going trick or treating with ALL of us for months now. You wouldn't want to disappoint your sister now would you?"

"That's fucking blackmail." Hunter glared at Michael.

"Call it what you want. Tomorrow when you get home from school, we're going to the mall, and you will come home with a costume." Michael replied.

Hunter opened his mouth to argue, but the look he received from his father told him not to bother. Usually Michael was a push over, but even he knew when he'd pushed his father too far.

Michael picked up his package and headed upstairs, a smile crossing his lips as he opened the bedroom door.

"You look like the cat that's swallowed the cream!" Ben said, looking up from his book as Michael walked towards their bed, dropping the package on it and bending down to receive a kiss from his husband.

"I just won an argument with Hunter." Michael answered, his smile widening.

"Really!" Ben said. "Tell me more."

"He said he wasn't coming trick or treating with us on Friday night, but I told him in no uncertain terms that he was, and that JR would be upset if he wasn't there, pretty low I know, but this is the first Halloween she really understands, and the first one we can celebrate all together…speaking of JR…where is she?" Michael finally drew breath and looked at Ben.

"In her room playing with her new puzzles." Ben replied, laying his book on the nightstand before continuing "Michael…about Friday night…."

"What?" Michael turned his full attention to his husband.

"I got a call when you were out, there's an emergency faculty meeting…."

"Ben don't say it."

"I'm sorry baby…I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't. Hopefully it won't last too long, and I'll be able to meet up with you and the kids somewhere."

"First Hunter and now you…I don't know why I bother trying to organize anything….something always seems to fuck up my plans."

"Michael, I'm really sorry…."

"I know you can't help it, I was just really looking forward to this."

Ben leaned over and pulled Michael to him, dropping a kiss on his plump red lips.

"So are you going to tell me what your costume is?" Ben asked, dragging Michael down onto the bed.

"No." Michael answered, a pout appearing on his face.

Ben couldn't help but laugh and received a slap to the chest from Michael.

"It's not funny." Michael snapped.

"I know, and I will try really hard to get away as soon as I can and perhaps afterwards you and I could have our own private celebration."

"What sort of celebration?" Michael asked, snuggling up closer to his husband.

"I thought we could….." Ben was interrupted by JR running in the door and jumping on the bed.

"Daddy……Dada….I finished the Cinderella puzzle…come and see!" She said loudly, grabbing Michael's hand and trying to pull him off the bed.

"It's just not my day!" Michael moaned, giving Ben a quick kiss before allowing JR to pull him from the room. Ben's laughter followed them before he jumped off the bed and headed after his husband and daughter.

Michael was pacing up and down waiting for Hunter and Ben to arrive the next afternoon. He'd managed to get JR down for an afternoon nap, despite her protests that "I'm three and a big girl, I don't need a nap!" Michael knew from past experience what a trip to the mall with his daughter entailed and was determined that this one wasn't going to end up a disaster. JR was getting more headstrong each day, a trait she'd inherited from Melanie he decided. At the moment, she was in the kitchen with cookies and milk, and he could hear her singing quietly away to herself.

He turned when he heard a key in the lock, a wide smile crossing his face when he saw his husband walk through the door.

"You managed to get away early!" Michael said, letting himself be wrapped in Ben's arms, before reaching up and covering his husband's mouth in a deep kiss.

"Mmmmm" Ben replied, when their mouths parted. "With a welcome like that I'm glad I did."

"If it wasn't for the fact that JR's in the kitchen and Hunter's liable to walk through the door at any moment, I would drag you off to the bedroom and show you exactly how pleased I am to see you." Michael said, a teasing smile on his face as he slid his hand inside Ben's jeans.

Ben let out a moan as Michael's hand began to stroke his cock, and he pulled Michael closer, grinding himself against Michael's hand.

"Baby…."

"Mmmm……" Michael grinned as his hand continued to tease Ben's cock.

"You need to….." Ben began.

"Dada you're home…we're going to the mall…." JR yelled running into the room, stopping and looking at her father's.

"What's Daddy doing?" She asked her eyes moving from Ben to Michael.

Michael quickly pulled his hand out of Ben's jeans and heard a growl escape his husband's lips.

"Nothing honeybun." Michael answered, his eyes meeting Ben's, as a light flush covered his face. "Why don't you go and get your jacket, Hunter will be home soon, and we can go."

JR clapped her hands in delight and ran from the room, her footsteps echoing as she ran up the stairs.

"One of these days we're going to get caught and have some explaining to do!" Ben said, dropping a kiss on Michael's mouth.

"Yeah I know…she doesn't miss much does she." Michael replied. "I think we have a very smart daughter."

"Uh-huh" Ben replied "But I don't think she's quite ready for the story of the birds and the bees yet."

Michael laughed "And when she is, you can be the one who explains it to her."

"Why me?"

"Because…." Michael stopped mid sentence as the door opened and Hunter walked in.

"About time young man!" Michael stated "Put your bag away and get ready to go."

"Not going." Hunter replied.

"What do you mean you're not going…we discussed this, and I made myself perfectly clear…you get your ass upstairs and get ready!" Michael stated, walking over to Hunter.

"Michael….lets hear what Hunter has to say before you get yourself worked up." Ben interrupted.

"I'm not getting myself worked up...."

"Chill out dude!" Hunter said, sending a grateful glance in Ben's direction. "I've already got my costume so don't need to go to the mall."

Hunter couldn't stop a smug look cross his face.

"You have?" Michael said, surprise coming through in his voice.

"Yeah…didn't think I'd find what I wanted at the mall so went to Jason's and we raided his parent's wardrobe." Hunter replied.

"You could have raided our wardrobe if you'd wanted to." Ben suggested.

"Yeah right!" Hunter laughed "What you and Michael wear I wouldn't be seen dead in, even for Halloween."

"Hey….what's wrong with our clothes!" Michael demanded.

"Nothing if you're old…."

"We are not old thank you very much, and I happen to like my clothes."

"No surprise there." Hunter answered.

"Listen you little……."

"Ok you two enough!" Ben stepped in, knowing this could go for hours between Michael and Hunter. Somehow Hunter always managed to get Michael going, and even after all these years Michael couldn't see that Hunter was winding him up. He actually found it highly amusing but wouldn't tell Michael that.

JR ran into the room, dragging her jacket behind her.

"Stupid jacket Daddy…it won't go on right!" She said throwing it at Michael.

Michael laughed as he untangled the sleeves and bent down, putting it on JR.

"There you go honeybun. You ready to go?"

She nodded her head and turned to Hunter.

"You coming too, Hunter?"

"No."

"But I want you to come" JR replied, her bottom lip dropping.

Michael could see trouble coming, but before he could say anything, Hunter knelt down in front of JR.

"Listen kid….you go with your Dads, and then tomorrow night you can show me your costume ok?"

"It's 'alloween Hunter, and I'm going to be a princess." JR replied. "What you going to be Hunter?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ohhhhhh I love surprises" JR squealed jumping up and down.

Ben bent down and scooped JR into his arms.

"Ok my little princess, we'd better go and get your costume." He said, lifting JR onto his shoulders "Hunter, get your homework done, we should be home in a couple of hours."

Michael grabbed his jacket then turned back to Hunter.

"We'll probably grab something to eat at the mall, if JR's not too grouchy." Michael said as he reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. "Here's twenty dollars, get yourself a pizza."

Hunter took the money from Michael "Thanks!"

"Just make sure you clean up after you've eaten and….."

"Michael we need to go." Ben's voice carried from the door, stopping any further exchange between Michael and Hunter, knowing if they started again they would never leave the house.

Michael walked over to Ben, hooking his arm through his husband's as they walked out the door and drove to the nearest mall.

JR's eyes were wide with wonder, her fingers grabbing tightly at Ben's hair as she took in all the decorations that adorned the store windows.

"Dada, I want to walk!" She demanded, and Ben lowered her to the floor, grabbing hold of her hand before she could run off.

"This way JR." Ben said as they neared the Walmart store.

"Daddy look!" She yelled, reaching for Michael's hand. "Pumpkins with faces on them!"

"Those are what you use to collect candy in." Michael told his daughter, knowing that one of them would be going home with them.

"I want one!" JR demanded.

"Haven't you forgotten something JR?" Ben asked.

"Please Daddy." JR replied a smile crossing her face as she looked up at Michael.

"I think that can be arranged." Michael replied. "Now let's go and get your costume."

The part of the store that had been set aside for Halloween was crowded as Ben and Michael moved through the other parents and children until they found a display of girl's costumes.

Ben picked JR up so she could see the rack of costumes as Michael looked through them for a princess's costume in his daughter's size.

"Ben." Michael turned to his husband, a worried look on his face.

"What Michael?"

"There's no princess costumes in JR's size left."

"Ohhhh….." Ben answered, moving JR to his other hip, so he could move closer to Michael "We could have a problem then."

"No shit!" Michael replied, knowing that explaining to JR that she couldn't be a princess would be like telling Brian he could never have sex again. Neither would be a happy moment for anyone involved.

"Daddy…which one's mine?" JR asked, wriggling on Ben's hip as she tried to pull a costume from the rack.

Michael reached out taking JR from Ben, wondering how he was going to explain this to a three year old.

"Listen JR, there are no princess costumes in your size left so….."

"I want to be a princess!" JR yelled, her feet kicking out at her father.

Michael could see heads turning in their direction as JR continued to struggle in his arms, her face screwing up ready to scream.

"I'm sorry Honeybun, but you can't." Michael replied "How about we look for something else."

"Nooooooooooooooo………………………….princess……………you promised I could be a princess." JR's voice could be heard above all the others in the store, and Michael gave Ben a beseeching look.

"JR stop it." Ben said, holding her feet still so that Michael could tighten his grip on her.

"I know how much you wanted to be a princess but it's not possible, so you have two choices."

JR stopped moving and looked at Ben.

"Choices Dada?"

"Yes, that means you can find you something else to wear or you can't go trick or treating."

"But I want to go trick or 'reating Dada!" JR's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Then you've made a choice like a big girl." Ben replied, looking over his daughter's head and meeting Michael's eyes. Michael smiled at his husband mouthing a silent "I love you".

"What about this JR?" Michael asked, pulling a fairy costume from the rack.

"That's pretty Daddy." JR smiled.

"Just like you honeybun." Michael replied. "I think you would make a beautiful fairy and look it has wings to go with it."

"It's pink Daddy….I like pink!" JR answered, her fingers playing with the sparkly stones on the wings.

Michael lowered his daughter to the ground and held the costume against her.

"I think it's the right size." He said, looking up at Ben.

"Looks good to me." Ben answered.

"I'm going to be a fairy princess Dada!" JR said looking up at Ben, her brown eyes that mirrored Michael's shining with excitement.

"Yes you are JR but there's something that all fairy princess's need." Ben replied.

"What Dada?"

"All princess's have to wear a crown." Ben replied "Do you want to see if we can find one?"

"A pink one!" JR replied.

"If we can JR, but whatever color we get you will be the prettiest princess on Halloween."

JR lifted her arms, and Ben picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Dada." She whispered burying her head in Ben's shoulder.

"I love you too princess." Ben answered.

"Hey what about me?" Michael said, screwing up his face in mock sadness.

"You're silly Daddy." JR laughed "'course I love you….and Mommy and Mama and Hunter and Gus and……."

"Ok JR." Michael laughed tussling his daughter's hair and looking at Ben.

"Seems I have to work harder to get a special mention instead of being mixed in with everyone else." Michael said winking at his husband.

"You'll always be number one with me baby." Ben replied, moving JR slightly so he could pull Michael into his arms.

"Dada you're squashing me!" JR yelled. Ben dropped a quick kiss on Michael's lips before turning to JR.

"Sorry princess." He said "Shall we go and find your crown now?"

"Yes please….and 'member pumpkin too Dada!"

"I haven't forgotten, and then I thought we could go and get something to eat, are you hungry?"

"Ice cream Dada….I want ice cream!"

"Not for dinner JR…how about McDonalds?" Ben suggested and watched JR's eyes light up.

"Ohhhh yes Dada…I love 'donalds…..Hunter has it all the time, he told me….why can't I have it all the time?"

"Does he now!" Michael said. "Seems I need to have a talk to your brother about that. You know McDonald's is a special treat for good girls."

"I know Daddy, and I'm a good girl aren't I?"

"Yes Honeybun, you're a very good girl. Now let's go and finish the shopping." Michael replied, following his husband out the store.

Three hours later they arrived home with a happy but very tired JR. Michael deposited the packages on the table while Ben got JR undressed and into bed, deciding that a bath could be missed for one night.

She was asleep the moment her head touched the pillow, and he tip-toed out the room to find Michael and Hunter.

He knocked on Hunter's door before walking in.

"Hey pal, how was your evening?"

"Ok." Hunter replied, not taking his eyes from the TV screen.

"Get your homework finished?"

"Yeah." Hunter replied, finally looking up at his father. "You get JR's costume?"

"After a few minor problems, yes." Ben answered.

"Cool. You got yours yet?"

"Actually, no." Ben replied. "I meant to tell you. I have a faculty meeting I couldn't get out of I'm not sure if I will actually be able to go trick or treating with you"

"That sucks." Hunter stated.

"I know, Michael is disappointed, but I'll do my get home as soon as I can." Ben answered, moving towards the door, but stopping when he caught sight of something familiar on the floor at the end of Hunter's bed. He bent down, picking it up and holding it in front of his son.

"Hunter….aren't these Michael's pajama pants?"

Hunter reached out grabbing them from Ben.

"Ooopppssss."

"What are you doing with them?"

"Promise not to tell him." Hunter said and continued when Ben nodded.

"I kinda need them for my costume."

"Ohhhhh…..I see……I thought you said….."

"Yeah I know, but something was missing and I remembered these." Hunter said. "I mean I'd rather not remember them…they are so….."

"Michael?" Ben laughed.

"Yeah!" Hunter laughed. "Anyways…I don't think he'll miss them."

"Probably not." Ben replied. "I'm just sorry I won't be here to see Michael's reaction when he sees you."

"Probably best you're not." Hunter grinned at his father.

Ben's laugher rang out, but he was sorry that he would miss this particular exchange between his husband and son.

"Do you know what Michael's costume is?" Hunter asked Ben.

"No idea, he wouldn't tell me."

"Let me take a wild guess and say it's probably some superhero." Hunter said, a smirk crossing his face.

"Nothing wrong with that." Ben replied. "If it wasn't for his love of comics and superheros, I would never had met Michael so I have a lot to thank them for."

"Guess there's not a lot of people who can say they were bought together through guys in tights." Hunter laughed

Ben chuckled remembering back to a moment when Michael used those exact words.

"Ok pal, don't stay up too late, and I'll see you sometime tomorrow night." Ben said, walking towards the door.

"Night." Hunter mumbled turning back to the TV.

Ben headed downstairs and found Michael in the kitchen making coffee. He handed his husband a cup and followed him into the living room, settling down on the sofa.

Michael took a sip from his coffee, stifling a yawn.

"Tired baby?" Ben asked, pulling Michael to him.

"A bit." Michael replied "Shopping with JR is exhausting, how can someone so small have so much energy?"

"But you wouldn't want it any other way would you?"

Michael shook his head, before looking up at Ben.

"Ben?"

"Mmmmm."

"How would you feel if I asked Mel and Lindsay if we could have JR for the Christmas holidays?" Michael said. "I mean you and Hunter will be home from school, and I could find someone to look after the store for a few weeks…"

"I think that is the best idea you've had for a long time." Ben answered, dropping a kiss on Michael's head.

"You do?" Michael replied. "I know you talked about us going away for a few days somewhere…"

"I would rather have our daughter here for Christmas, we can go away for a weekend sometime before then if you'd like to?"

Michael lifted his head a wide smile on his face.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"I miss her, soon she'll be at school and we won't get to see her so often. I wish….."

Ben pulled Michael closer, his fingers moving over his husband's neck.

"I know baby."

Michael snuggled into Ben's chest as Ben played absently with Michael's thick black hair. He wished he had an answer to the problem so he could take away the feeling of sadness Michael felt every time he had to say goodbye to his daughter.

The next afternoon, after managing to get JR down for a nap with the promise she could wear her Halloween costume when she woke, Michael hoped Hunter would be home soon so he could take a now wide awake and very excitable JR off his hands for a while. She'd been dancing around the house for the last hour, demanding to know when they were going trick or treating. Trying to explain time to a three year was a lost cause he decided as he put an old shirt on JR to keep her costume clean and sat her in front of the TV with a glass of milk and a cookie, hoping that would keep her amused as he tried to prepare dinner.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the door open, and JR squealed with delight when she saw Hunter.

After putting the salad in the fridge, he walked into the living room to find Hunter swinging JR around in the air, her giggles filling the room.

"How was school?" Michael asked, picking up the empty glass from the floor.

"Ok." Hunter replied, standing JR back to her feet.

"Got much homework?"

"Nah." Hunter answered.

"You want to do me a favor then?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Like what?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

"Keep JR amused while I finish getting dinner ready, have a shower, and get into my costume. We need to eat early so we can leave about five." Michael answered. "I think we should go to Ma's first, I checked with her earlier, and she's on early shift today so will be home by then."

"Sure." Hunter replied.

"Thanks." Michael answered, surprised at Hunter's easy acceptance. He knew Hunter enjoyed spending time with his sister, but usually only when it suited him and wondered momentarily what was behind his unusual co-operation.

"Hey kid you wanna come up to my room?" Hunter said holding out his hand to JR.

"Yesssssssssssssssssss!" JR replied grabbing Hunter's hand and trying to pull him from the room. "Will you read me a story?"

"Maybe." Hunter answered. "And then if you wanna you can help me get my costume ready."

"Ohhhhh yes Hunter." JR jumped up and down. "Daddy……when you putting on your 'ostume?"

"Soon JR." Michael answered. "You go with Hunter, and I'll call you both when dinner's ready."

"When will Dada be home from school?" JR asked.

"Dada won't be able to come trick or treating with us, honeybun." Michael said and saw a disappointed look cross his daughters face.

"Why not?"

"He has to go to a meeting with some people, but he promised he would be home as soon as he could."

"But I want him to see me in my princess fairy 'ostume."

"I know sweetheart." Michael answered. "He wants to see you all dressed up too. I'll tell you what, if Dada doesn't get home in time, tomorrow you can get dressed up again just for him, how about that?"

Michael was pleased to see a smile cross his daughters face at his suggestion.

"Come on JR, let Michael finish getting us dinner." Hunter swung JR up in the air and threw her over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs.

After dinner was over, Michael headed upstairs for a quick shower and changed into his costume. He was pretty sure that no one would be surprised he was going as Spiderman. He'd thought about coming up with something completely different, but as always, returned to his love of super heroes.

When he walked downstairs, he found JR watching cartoons on TV.

"Daddy you're 'piderman!" JR yelled jumping up from the sofa and running over to her father.

Michael picked her up and laughed as she traced her fingers over his mask.

"And where is your brother?" Michael asked, looking around the room.

"He's still getting ready Daddy." JR answered "He looks funny!"

"Does he now?" Michael replied "And what is he wearing?"

"It's a secret Daddy!" JR answered, bringing her fingers to her lips.

"Well if he doesn't hurry up and get down here we'll be going without him." Michael answered, walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hunter!" He called. "We're ready to go."

"Yeah….yeah…I'm coming." Hunter's voice floated down the stairs before he finally emerged.

It took Michael a few moments to realize what Hunter was dressed as and another minute to realize what he was wearing.

"Hey aren't those my pajama pants!"

"Your powers of observation are amazing Spiderman." Hunter laughed as he stopped in front of his father.

"Don't be a smart ass." Michael said. "And I thought you said my clothes sucked."

"Yeah well….desperate times call for desperate measures." Hunter answered "I couldn't find any checked pants and then remembered these and considering how fucking horrible they are, decided they were perfect."

"Hunter's a 'carecrow!" JR's excited voice interrupted their exchange.

"Yes he is Honeybun, and not only that, he's a very well dressed scarecrow!" Michael smirked.

Hunter ignored his father, "So we going or what?" he asked, pushing his straw hat and fake hair harder onto his head.

"I want to get some photos first." Michael replied, standing JR on her feet before grabbing the camera from the table.

"Honeybun, go find the pumpkin for your candy….Hunter, for fuck's sake, stand still so I can get a photo."

Hunter shook his head still wondering how he had been talked into this as he pushed a loose piece of straw back into his hat.

"Hurry up, dude." Hunter complained as Michael took photo after photo. "I've got places to go after this kid stuff."

"You do?" Michael asked.

"Yeah…there's a party at Jason's….."

"And you intended to tell me about this when…." Michael enquired.

"I just did."

"You can go, but be home by twelve."

"Two!"

"One!" Michael answered, the look on his face telling Hunter arguing would be useless.

"Daddy I want photo!" JR yelled running back into the living room.

Michael smiled at his daughter as she happily let him take a collection of photos, and Hunter knew better to grumble when Michael made him pose with JR.

Finally, they were ready to go and headed off to Debbie's, JR skipping along the pavement, stopping every now and then to look at the houses that were decorated for the night.

Michael knew his mother would have gotten carried away with candy and treats for JR and hoped they would be able to make their escape from there relatively quickly. He also wanted to make sure that JR didn't eat her way through all the candy she would get tonight, thoughts of a extra hyper-active JR was something he didn't want to contemplate. He was still missing Ben and hoped he would be able to get away from his meeting early enough to join them.

As expected, Debbie was eagerly waiting for them, and despite Michael's pleas about not over-dosing JR on sugar, when they made their escape an hour later, JR's pumpkin was over-flowing with candy.

They wandered slowly back to their neighborhood, JR collecting more candy at every house they stopped at. When they arrived at Monty's and Eli's, Michael finally got a much needed rest and glass of wine as JR ran off to play with Ondine and Devon. Hunter made his escape, promising Michael he would be home on time, and Michael gave up the hope that Ben would arrive before they headed home.

An hour later Michael, carried a very tired JR home. The house was in darkness, and Michael flicked on the lights as he deposited the candy in the kitchen, removed his Spiderman mask and carried JR upstairs, getting her out of her costume and into bed.

"Daddy?" A sleepy JR mumbled

"Yes honeybun?"

"Trick or 'reating is fun." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm glad you had fun sweetheart, but now it's time for you to sleep." Michael replied, pulling the covers over her as she snuggled under them, cuddling her teddy bear.

"Will Dada be here when I wake up?"

"Yes sweetheart, and remember what I told you?"

"Yes Daddy…I can be a fairy princess again tomorrow just for Dada." JR answered, her eyelids dropping.

Michael lent down, kissing his daughter before leaving the room quietly and heading to their bedroom.

He opened the door and flicked on the light, letting out a stifled scream when he saw Ben lying on the bed.

"Jesus fucking Christ Ben, you scared the shit out of me." Michael said and then his eyes widened when he realized that Ben was completely naked except for a red bow tied in a strategic place.

"And who or what exactly are you supposed to be?" Michael laughed, walking towards the bed.

"Well by the time I got to the costume place, there was nothing left that fit so I decided that there was only one solution to that problem." Ben replied, reaching out and pulling Michael onto the bed.

"And what was that?" Michael asked, tracing his fingers over his husband's bare chest.

"I took a wild guess and decided you would be Spiderman and seeing today is the anniversary of the first Spiderman movie, I thought I would be Spiderman's anniversary present."

"How did I manage to marry such a smart man?" Michael asked, as his fingers began to pull at the edge of the ribbon.

"Just lucky I guess." Ben grinned as he watched Michael tug at the ribbon, finally getting it undone.

"Well if that's the case then perhaps Spiderman should use his present immediately." Michael giggled as he slid down the bed until he reached Ben's cock.

Ben let out a moan as Michael ran his fingers up his cock, his hips lifting as Michael wrapped his hand around it, moving it up and down the shaft.

"Do you have the necessary extras to use this present?" Michael asked, his eyes not leaving Ben's face as he continued to stroke his cock while his other hand reached up tweaking Ben's nipples until they were rock hard.

Ben reached under the pillow and pulled out a condom, handing it to his lover. Michael ripped it open with his teeth, put it into his mouth and bent down, rolling it onto Ben's cock. Ben sighed as he felt Michael's tongue lick its way up his cock and over his slit and when Michael took him deep into his mouth and began to work his magic, Ben let out a loud moan as his fingers dug into Michael's back.

Michael felt Ben's body tremble as he feasted on his cock and could tell by the quickness of Ben's breathing he wasn't going to last much longer as he took Ben deeper and deeper into his mouth, his other hand fingering his balls.

"Michael….baby…..I'm going to………………." Ben stammered as he came, shooting his load safely into the latex protection.

Michael kept his lover's cock in his mouth until Ben's body relaxed. He removed the condom then crawled up the bed and into Ben's waiting arms.

"Spiderman has some special talents!" Ben said, lifting Michael's chin and covering his mouth in a deep kiss.

Michael smiled up at Ben when their mouths finally parted.

"Glad you think so." Michael replied.

"And although Spiderman is very cute, I really need to make love to my adorable husband." Ben grinned as he slowly undid the zip on the back of Michael's costume. Michael sat up, letting Ben remove it completely and sighed as his husband's hands began a slow exploration of his body.

Michael sighed as Ben rained light kisses over his body and let out a groan as he felt Ben's hand move between his legs, his fingers running up his crack.

Michael found himself suddenly flipped onto his back and Ben's mouth on his. He tangled his fingers through Ben's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, small moans escaping from him as Ben's tongue explored every corner of his mouth.

"You want me to fuck you baby?" Ben asked when their mouths parted.

Michael could only nod in response as he felt Ben's fingers caressing the skin around his hole before he pushed them in, opening him up quickly.

Michael reached under the pillow for another condom passing it to his lover, his eyes watching as Ben rolled it onto his already rock hard cock before lifting Michael's legs onto his shoulders.

Their bodies moved together in a much practiced rhythm, each of them knowing exactly what pleased the other, Ben's mouth finding the spots that sent shivers of pleasure through Michael's body, Michael's hands caressing every inch of Ben's skin.

As they both drew closer to climax, their movements quickened, soft moans and whispered words of love filling the room. When Ben hit his prostate Michael cried out at the unimaginable rush of pleasure that traveled throughout his body as Ben pushed harder and deeper inside of him. Being made love to by Ben in any position was wonderful, but this was his favorite, Michael thought as he watched his husband's face as he fucked him hard and long, seeing the intensity of love that shone from Ben's eyes at every thrust.

Michael lifted his hips higher, letting Ben move deeper and deeper inside of him and when Ben brought his hand down and touched his cock Michael couldn't hold on any longer and cried out as he came. Ben watched Michael's face as his orgasm hit, his own balls full and tight and with one last thrust deep inside his husband he came with Michael's name on his lips.

Ben collapsed on top of Michael, wrapping him in his arms, rocking him gently as their orgasms faded completely.

"Happy Halloween baby!" Ben said, pulling the covers over them as Michael snuggled into Ben's arms.


End file.
